


To Call Hers

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Light Angst, Lightsabers, Mentor Maz Kanata, Mentor/Protégé, Mentors, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Maz helps Rey build a new lightsaber.





	To Call Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mentors
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Is there a reason that the lightsaber you have...”  
  
Rey swallowed even as Maz spoke. She wasn’t about to tell Maz what happened on the _Supremacy. _How foolish she’d been. Maz would no doubt think she was a fool, just like everyone else without a doubt.   
  
“It broke,” Rey said. “When Admiral Holdo rammed the _Supremacy, _it must have...”  
  
“There’s more to the story, isn’t there?”  
  
Rey almost couldn’t look at her. “I was stupid,” she said.   
  
“You’re not the first to be deceived by a Dark Sider,” Maz said. “Hopefully, you’ll be the last."  
  
It wasn’t quite reassuring, of course. Rey knew that she was better than this; she hadn’t survived on Jakku for so long by being naive, after all.   
  
Maz’s withered, orange hand slipped between Rey’s. “The way I see it,” she said, “Making a mistake hardly means you’re lost forever. You can simply either run from it, double down — or learn from it.”  
  
Learn from it. That Rey could do, actually. Learn from it. Instead of allowing herself to be sucked down in, like the sands of the Sinking Fields of the North, she could take a cue from Maz, learn from it, and ultimately forgive herself for being tricked.   
  
“Thank you,” Rey said.   
  
Maz smiled. “We forgive our students,” she said. “No matter what they do.”  
  
And, Rey supposed, she could forgive herself as well.   
  
***  
  
“I never thought of what goes into a lightsaber,” Rey said.   
  
They stood at the workbench of the Millennium Falcon, Rey carefully looking over the tools that would help her assemble her lightsaber. Her new one — it should have been a joyous sort of moment, a rite of passage. She wished it hadn’t come at the price of her old one.   
  
Max nodded. “The pieces you would expect,” she said. “A crystal, a lens, a power cell...just to name three. Every lightsaber is unique, but the parts remain the same. From there, you can do what you will.”  
  
Even as Maz spoke, Rey couldn’t help but think of the design of her lightsaber. She thought fondly of her staff, the staff that had saved her multiple times on Jakku. How it had been with her as she learned how to fight, to scavenge, to survive. And the lightsaber that had saved her on the Starkiller planet. If she could blend the two...  
  
“Maz,” Rey said, “Has anyone ever thought of blending weapons?”  
  
Maz tilted her head. “How so?”  
  
“For my new lightsaber,” Rey said. Even talking was enough to get her excited. “If it can...work a bit like a staff, but have the same color crystal as the lightsaber I had.”  
  
Maz smiled. “Just when I think I have you figured out, Rey, you continue to surprise me. Pleasantly, of course.”  
  
It occurred to Rey that no one had ever really told her that before.   
  
***  
  
Maz was different, but it was good, Rey couldn’t help but think. Even as she continued to gather parts for her lightsaber, she was amazed at how gentle Maz was, how encouraging. Funny too. She also provided guidance that Rey hadn’t heard at all in her initial training on Ach-To. “Being a Jedi is more than simply wielding the Force and a lightsaber,” Maz said. “It’s something you feel inside — compassion towards all things and beings, charity, serenity and grace. I am no Jedi, but I simply know.”  
  
Rey could get on board with it. Somehow, it sat with her better than simply avoiding attachments and waiting to act when people were suffering. Simply being a hero...yes, she could do that.   
  
***  
  
Building her lightsaber was easy, from there. Even looking over the finished product, Rey couldn’t help but be pleased with herself. Here was something that was truly hers — combining two aspects of the weapons that had kept her alive long enough.   
  
They’d had to lay low long enough. It had been a year now, and Rey was now twenty years old. No longer a girl, naturally. No one could exactly call her “the girl” anymore.   
  
Maz looked upon her, and there was something that Rey definitely couldn’t say she’d seen before: pride. “I knew you could do it,” she said.   
  
Rey grinned. She couldn’t help it. From there, she thought, she had something she could call hers — and a mentor who could help her as they headed towards the future.


End file.
